Quince Pájaros en la Oscuridad
by Chibi-E
Summary: Algo los está atacando. Nadie sabé qué, nadie puede hacer nada... ¿Entonces qué hará Yoh con este problema? ¡Primer fic en español!SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO LISTO!
1. Una sombra en la ventana

® Agosto 2003  
  
"Quince Pájaros en la Oscuridad", por Chibi-E.  
  
Aviso: Yo no poseo ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King, sólo poseo esta historia ¡y nadie me la puede robar! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!..... -_-'... Está bien, critíquenme si quieren y reacuérdenme que Shaman King no es mío, sino de Hiroyuki Takei... ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!!! *sob* Ojalá tuviera los derechos de Shaman King... ¡Podría matar a Marco! ¡Muajajajajajajajaja!!!....... Sí, estoy loca, ya lo sé...  
  
Yo: ¡Hola! Sí, quizás algunos me conozcan, ya que escribí dos fics en inglés anteriormente, o puede ser que algunos no me conozcan, así que me presento: a la hora de estar en Internet, escribir fics o lo que sea que requiera algo de dotes artísticas, mi nombre es Chibi-E. Tengo, por ahora, 15 años, y soy muuuuuuuy fanática de Shaman King (entre otros animes...) ^__^ Bah, para saber el resto, sólo tienen que ver mis datos, ¡así que no voy a contarles nada más! ^_^  
  
Bumi: Como si alguien realmente quisiera saber algo sobre vos...  
  
Yo: Oh, sí, esta pequeña, malvada y sarcástica criatura es Bumi, un hada 100% argentina, creada por mí y capturada por mi gata Sofía.  
  
Sofía: *expresión malvada* MIAUUUUU!!!  
  
Bumi: *expresión de susto* S-S-S-Sacá a Sofía de acá...  
  
Yo: *sonríe* No quiero... Jejeje... Bumi es una fanática y loca admiradora de Lyserg (|=P) y odia a Morphin... No como su ama, o sea yo, que ama a Hao y Horo Horo... ^-^  
  
Bumi: ¿Porqué no empezás de una buena vez con la historia y te dejás de dar vueltas?  
  
Yo: ¡Ooooooh, Sofííííaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Sofía: *empieza a perseguir a Bumi*  
  
Bumi: *corriendo* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Yo: *sonríe malignamente* Jejeje..... *expresión normal* Bueno, como decía, éste es el primer fic que escribo en Castellano, y espero que les guste ^__^ También es el primero que escribo con capítulos... espero que me salga bien... ^_^ El primer capítulo vendría a ser como una introducción a la historia, ya que es bastante corto y...... Bah, basta de explicaciones y..... ¡Adelante con el fic! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1: "Una sombra en la ventana"  
  
"¡Yoh, es hora del desayuno!". La voz de Anna resonó en la habitación de Yoh, casi sin causar efecto en el joven shamán.  
  
"¡Yoh!" La sacerdotisa esperaba al pie de la escalera. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, igualmente lo estaba Yoh, pero las costumbres son costumbres después de todo...  
  
Exhaló un profundo suspiro, más de resignación que de otra cosa, y se acomodó la pollera del uniforme; llegarían tarde si él no se apuraba, y su paciencia tenía un límite.  
  
La muchacha rubia subió las escaleras, cada paso retumbando en la casa entera. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, la abrió de un golpe, sólo para encontrar al shamán torpemente envuelto en las sábanas y roncando profundamente.  
  
Anna tomó del suelo la ropa del muchacho y la inspeccionó. 'Cuando lleguemos del colegio le haré lavar esto dos veces', pensó, y le arrojó el bollo de ropa al bulto dentro de las sábanas.  
  
"¡Levántate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela! Además, recuerda que debes hacerme el desayuno.", dijo la chica, con un tono de voz que dejaría a cualquiera helado en el lugar.  
  
"Mpfmmmm..... sí, ya voy, Anna... en un segundo...", murmuró Yoh, con lo que comenzó a roncar otra vez.  
  
La ceja de Anna empezó a temblar, y esta vez fue una mochila la que fue a parar a la cabeza del shamán."¡Ahora!". Y con eso la joven sacerdotisa bajó las escaleras estrepitosamente.  
  
"Podría haber esperado unos minutos más...", murmuró Yoh, mientras se ponía el pantalón, medio despierto...  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, Anna se encontraba junto a la ventana, observando el cielo.  
  
'Cuando Yoh baje, juro que lo voy a-'  
  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que una sombra cubría al sol, y luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido.  
  
Un grito ahogado. Un golpe seco. Y silencio...  
  
"¡Anna! ¡Anna, respóndeme!" Los gritos desesperados de Yoh se estremecían en toda la casa. El cuerpo inconsciente de Anna era sacudido por sus manos, logrando ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.  
  
El joven shamán comenzaba a desesperarse aún más, cuando el cuerpo inmóvil se estremeció.  
  
Los ojos se abrieron de repente; buscaba algo, pero no veían al muchacho inmóvil a un lado, como si pudieran observar a través de él.  
  
La mano de la joven se movió, tomando rápidamente algo del bolsillo: el collar de perlas sagrado, que de inmediato se separó, dejando a las esferas azules desparramarse por toda la habitación.  
  
Yoh observaba, sin realizar movimiento alguno, sin saber que hacer, cuando de repente, los ojos se posaron en él; los dos ojos negros y abismales de su prometida.  
  
Los labios de la joven temblaron, se curvaron, y emitieron un sonido casi imperceptible, un murmullo que conformó tres únicas palabras:  
  
"Escucha su canto"  
  
Y su boca se selló.  
  
Los párpados cubrieron los ojos sin luz, el brazo cayó al suelo helado, el cuerpo se deslomó, y el silencio se alzó ante las dos figuras inmóviles en el centro de esa habitación. Se alzó, como un fino cristal, que se vio roto por el sonido de una única lágrima cayendo sobre la mano de la joven inconsciente.  
  
"Anna..."  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yo: Jejeje... soy MAL-VA-DA... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Bumi: ¿Por qué decís que sos MAL-VA-DA?  
  
Yo: Bueno, porque corté el fic en ese momento para que los lectores se queden con todo el suspenso. ¡CHIBI-CHAN AMA EL SUSPENSO!!! ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD  
  
Bumi: ¬_¬.....  
  
Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? Claro que no se sabe mucho por ahora, pero espero saber su opinión sobre lo que va del fic... Pueden criticar mi manera de escribir, de narrar, que me odian por dejar todo en suspenso... Todavía no escribí todo el fic, solamente el primer capítulo, y en cuanto reciba la primera crítica voy a seguirlo... Jejeje... ustedes no tienen NI IDEA de lo que tengo planeado para esta historia... Jejeje...  
  
Bumi: ¡Yo sí sé! ¡Yo sí sé!!!  
  
Yo: Sí, ya sé que lo sabés, pero si contás algo te las vas a tener que ver con mi Nakko...*saca a Nakko de su bolsillo* ((mi martillo de madera, tamaño industrial, por así decir... ^___^))  
  
Bumi: Ok, ok.....  
  
Yo: Bien...... Así que: ¡cualquier tipo de crítica es bien recibida! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Matta ne! ^______^  
  
~ Chibi-E ~ 


	2. El canto

"Quince Pájaros en la Oscuridad", por Chibi-E.  
  
Ohohoooo: No, Shaman King no es mío y nunca lo será... o al menos eso creo... XD  
  
Yo: ¡Holaaaa! ^___^ Sííí, estoy feliz porque recibí REVIEWS! ^________^ Muy muy feliz! Gracias por los reviews a todos! Ah, por cierto Rally (¿no trabajas con Bratty?), si llegas a tratar, o siquiera INTENTAR atacarme, te la tendrás que ver con mi martillo de madera Nakko, marca... sin marca, pero ante cualquier consulta se puede llamar a 0-800-LOQ-UERO... XD!  
  
Bumi: Vos administrás ese manicomio seguramente...  
  
Yo: ¡Sí, y vos sos el paciente más difícil! XD Hey, ya sé que todos me odian por hacer el capítulo 1 tan corto. Lo de no dar muchos detalles, fue a propósito, para que tomaran más interés... Es puro marketing!!!!! XD......... Ok, estoy loca... ¿algún problema?... bien...  
  
Bumi: Muchos problemas...  
  
Yo: Sí, pero no tanto como los que vos causás! Jejeje..... Una vez más, muchas gracias por los reviews, y en éste capítulo, que SÍ va a ser largo, voy a dar más detalles, explicaciones y sucesos... ¿Felices? Me alegro... ^___^ Así que me dejo de dar vueltas y empiezo con el fic...  
  
~*~**O**~*~  
  
Capítulo 2: El canto  
  
Yoh estrechó el cuerpo inmóvil de Anna; no estaba frío, sino cálido, y su respiración continuaba normalmente. Sin embargo, ya no se podía sentir su presencia; esa presencia fuerte y poderosa que la caracterizaba ya no se encontraba más dentro de ese cuerpo. El joven shaman se separó de ella y la observó, buscando cualquier indicio de lo que hubiese podido causar aquello: una herida, un golpe, algo, cualquier cosa... Sin embargo no había un solo rasguño en todo su cuerpo; se encontraba igual de intacta que cuando había ido a despertarlo a su habitación. Yoh acarició su pelo, cuando vio algo: una pequeña pluma se desprendió de los mechones dorados y flotó lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo. El joven la recogió: una pluma blanca, blanca como la nieve, como las nubes, que de inmediato se desintegró, como desmenuzada por una mano invisible. "¿Qué...?" empezó a murmurar Yoh, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó... No deseándolo, Yoh se levantó para contestar. Sus piernas estaban débiles en ese momento y casi no respondían, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, y su conciencia vagaba entre los pensamientos que rápidamente iban y venían por su mente. No entendía, no entendía qué sucedió, qué pudo haberle hecho eso a Anna, qué... Levanto el tubo lentamente, exhalando un vago "¿Sí?" a través de los labios temblorosos. La que le contestó del otro lado fue la voz desesperada de Horo Horo: "¡¡¡ ¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú? Yoh, ven por favor, ALGO LE SUCEDIÓ A LYSERG! No sabemos qué es, está inconsciente, pero...!!! ¡¿Yoh?! ¡¿Estás ahí, Yoh?!". Su voz resonaba en el vestíbulo, llamando al shamán, que en ese momento se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada fija en la nada... ¿Sería posible, que lo que le sucedió a Anna, también...? Horo gritaba desesperado, y luego se produjo un silencio profundo, hasta que Yoh habló al fin, casi en un susurro. "Anna, también está mal... Vengan aquí", fue todo lo que se escuchó, y cortó. Cuando bajó el tubo, dirigió una mirada al cuerpo en el centro de la otra habitación, y salió a la calle.  
  
- Está bien, aparentemente, pero sin embargo... -comenzó a explicar Fausto, luego de examinar a la itako (sacerdotisa) durante un tiempo- ... pero, algo... no responde...  
  
El doctor observó al otro cuerpo que yacía en la habitación: el de Lyserg, que permanecía inmóvil.  
  
- Es lo mismo que le sucede a Lyserg. sus signos vitales se encuentran en orden... su presión es normal... sus latidos, su respiración, todo, y sin embargo.  
  
-¿Quieres decir... -esta vez habló Yoh, aunque su voz era casi un suspiro- ... quieres decir que Anna no morirá?  
  
Ren, Horo Horo y el resto de los shamanes lo miraron. Era el mismo Yoh de siempre, pero por sus ojos fluía la tristeza pura. El rastro de una lágrima se reflejaba en su mejilla.  
  
Fausto no pudo más que responder sinceramente.  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
Yoh sonrío, suavemente, pero sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la joven de mechones rubios. Era evidente que la duda pesaba sobre su cabeza y no podía hacer otra cosa más que preguntarse "¿Por qué?". Sin embargo, no quería demostrarlo...  
  
-¿Saben algo más? ¿Encontraron algo en donde hallaron a Lyserg?- preguntó, todavía mirando hacia la joven sobre el suelo.  
  
Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Chocolove y Fausto se miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Manta, que también se hallaba allí, no hizo más que mirar al suelo en silencio. De repente, Horo Horo se sobresaltó y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. Yoh lo miró sin decir nada. Un instante más tarde, aquel sacó algo de su bolsillo.  
  
- Encontré esto debajo del cuerpo de Lyserg cuando lo levantaron- dijo, sosteniendo algo en su mano: una pluma. Una pequeña pluma color esmeralda. Yoh en ese momento abrió grandes los ojos y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Horo Horo. Al tomar la pluma entre sus manos, ésta se destruyó, desapareció convertida en mil pedazos.  
  
-...- Yoh no podía decir nada. Sus ojos temblaban, abiertos con sorpresa y preguntándose: "¿Por qué?". Sus labios temblaron, se movieron, se sellaron. No dijo nada, no podía.  
  
En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió. Todos miraron, sobresaltados, hacia el umbral de la puerta, sólo para encontrar a Pirita y a Tamao que volvían de hacer unas compras. Yoh se había olvidado de ellas.  
  
Pirika entró primero, y se sorprendió al ver a la multitud reunida en la habitación. Tamao la siguió, cuando de golpe ahogó un grito mientras su cara cambiaba a una mueca de horror.  
  
- ¡¡¡Señorita Anna!!!- gritó desesperadamente. Pirika observó hacia el lugar en donde se hallaba el cuerpo de la itako, y lanzó un grito mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar.  
  
-¡¿Qué le pasó?!- exclamó, mirando a los shamanes en busca de respuesta.  
  
-No lo sabemos...- respondió Fausto, que se hallaba al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Anna. Los otros miraron a Pirika con tristeza reflejada en su rostro, incluso Ren, aunque lo disimulaba bien. Pirika estaba al borde del llanto. -Pero no está muerta... de alguna manera está bien. Sólo está... inconsciente. Lo mismo que Lyserg.- terminó Fausto, mirando al otro cuerpo que se hallaba acostado en el suelo. Pirika lo observó y volvió la mirada hacia Anna. No dijo nada más.  
  
Mientras tanto, Tamao se había quedado en el lugar en donde estaba cuando vio a Anna inconsciente. Temblaba. Estaba impactada y no sabía que decir. Lloraba. No es que Anna la tratase tan bien, pero Tamao tenía un buen corazón, y Anna nunca había sido tan mala con ella tampoco.  
  
Ryu estaba llorando también, tapándose cara con un brazo. - ¡Pobre Doña Anna!... ¡Y Lyserg! - dijo entre sollozos. Yoh miraba ahora a Tamao llorando al ver a Anna, y sentía aún más tristeza. Sin embargo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas tan habituales en él.  
  
-Tranquila...- le dijo a Tamao- ... seguro de que se pondrán bien, son muy fuertes. Anna... ella es muy fuerte...- un momento de tristeza pasó por sus ojos pero se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. Su sonrisa prevaleció.  
  
Tamao sollozó al ver a Yoh así aún después de lo de la señorita Anna, y salió al patio para no ver más ese cuerpo silencioso en el centro de la habitación. Todos la miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Incluso Chocolove, tan bromista siempre, sabía cuando callar. De repente una ráfaga de viento cruzó la habitación, y entonces fue la voz de Tamao la que despertó a los presentes de su letargo de tristeza.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!- el grito era horrible, como de esos que sólo se oyen en las pesadillas más profundas. Todos salieron al patio corriendo.  
  
Yoh corría delante de todos ellos.  
  
-¡¿ELLA TAMBIÉN?!  
  
Cuando salieron, todo lo que vieron fue a Tamao allí, parada en la mitad del patio, como congelada. Su mirada estaba fija en la nada y su expresión demostraba un terror gigantesco. Horo Horo corrió hacia ella y la sacudió para que reaccionara, y Ryu trató también de despertarla. Sin embargo, nada funcionó. Yoh, mientras tanto, se había parado en la puerta, horrorizado. De repente, una gigantesca sombra los cubrió rápidamente, pero cuando todos miraron hacia arriba, lo que la producía ya se había ido.  
  
En ese mismo instante se escuchó. Un canto, áspero, desgarrador, como el de un ave, sólo que mucho más potente. Yoh abrió los ojos enormemente, y súbitamente recordó las palabras de Anna: "Escucha su canto".  
  
-¡No puede ser!- gritó, y salió corriendo hacia donde creyó escuchar el sonido. Manta lo siguió de cerca como podía, mientras Chocolove, Ren y Fausto corrían detrás. Horo Horo y Ryu se quedaron momentáneamente con Tamao, aunque cuando Pirika la vio tuvieron que ir a contenerla a ella.  
  
Yoh corrió desesperado hasta que tuvo que parar en un callejón sin salida. Cuando los otros lo alcanzaron, se escuchó de nuevo aquel canto, ese grito, pero esta vez más lejano, y pudieron ver una sombra que se alejaba por el cielo que pareció desaparecer de repente.  
  
-No puede ser...- murmuró Yoh en resignación- ... no puede ser...  
  
¡CONTINUARÁ!  
  
~*~**O**~*~  
  
Chibi-E: Bueno, ahí lo tienen, el segundo capítulo (el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora!!! @.@)  
  
Bumi: ¡Por fin! ¡¡¡Todos estaban esperándolo, y vos, vaga como siempre, los hiciste esperar como un año!!!  
  
Chibi-E: ¡¡¡Pero es que tenía muchas pruebas!!! T_T  
  
Bumi: ¡No es excusa!  
  
Chibi-E: T.T  
  
Oomi: No la retes tanto... ¡Felicidad!!! *ojos grandes y brillantes* ¿Chí?  
  
Bumi: ¡¡¡Vos callate, mezcla trucha de Pikachu y Kirara!!!  
  
Chibi-E: ¬.¬ ¡No es nada de eso!!! *feliz de nuevo* ^___^ ¡Bueno, vamos a cambiar de tema! ¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¡Eso espero! ¡POR FAVOR, NECESITO SU OPINIÓN! ¡Reviews!¡¡¡Síííííííííííííí!!! ^__________^ *ojos enormes y brillosos* ¿Por favor?  
  
Bumi: Eso, reviews, así ella no molesta más... cuando está nerviosa le gusta tirarme de las colitas... ¬.¬ *se frota la cabeza*  
  
Oomi: ^_^  
  
Chibi-E: Jejeje... ^_____^ Bueno, ya saben: ¡reviews! ¡¡¡ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! 


End file.
